official_fireboy_watergirlfandomcom-20200216-history
Unintended Strategies
A list of strategies that were unintended but can be used in order to make the game easier and or to speed it up. Fireboy & Watergirl in The Forest Temple Nothing as of now. Fireboy & Watergirl 2 in The Light Temple Nothing as of now. Fireboy & Watergirl 3 in The Ice Temple Level 15 swap is easy as Fireboy works at the bottom and Watergirl works at the top. Fireboy & Watergirl 4 in The Crystal Temple Nothing as of now. Fireboy & Watergirl: Elements Nothing as of now. Fireboy & Watergirl III in The Forest Temple Again Sense the levels in this game are not numbered, the videos will use the unofficial level numbering. Level 3 Walljumps is a very simple trick, simply wall jump on the wall and the box to skip a bit of gameplay. Level 7 Springboard is a bit precise, you must jump on the right edge of the springboard without falling into the green mud. Level 10 Lava Jump is a very easy trick, just walk in the air for as long as you can and simply jump over the lava. Level 20 Door Skip is a simple trick to do. You must jump onto the springboard and head over to the left, as Fireboy precisely jump onto the pink platform and as Watergirl Jump right by her door and pause the game while she's midair. Level 24 Box Skip is a simple trick, as Watergirl push the bottom left box down from the right and quickly fall and hold the red pusher until the box slides onto the yellow pusher. As Fireboy push the bottom right box onto the wooden balancer and then after Watergirl finished the first step she must go onto the right side of the balancer and quickly fall and press the white pusher until the box slides onto the blue pusher. Level 26 Platform Skip is the easiest trick in the game, simply hold right arrow as Fireboy to skip the platform and start pushing the boxes to save time as Watergirl is slowly going up. Level 28 Skips is a variety of skips to make the level go by faster. As Watergirl push the top box off of the one box to the left of her spawn, push it to the right and soon you will be pushing another, keep pushing until they reach the yellow platform and then push one onto the blue pusher. As Fireboy stand on the yellow pusher for Watergirl. As she is going up, pause the game and unpause the game and Watergirl will be sent flying up, A to go left and make your way to the top terrain. As Fireboy go over the green mud and make it to the box on the yellow platform, wall jump to the near wall and make it up to the higher terrain. As Watergirl push two boxes down for each level of terrain so Fireboy can make it up. Then continue the level as normally. Level 29 Walljump is a very simple trick, once Fireboy has pushed the red pusher, simple walljump out of the area and start standing on the white pusher. Level 30 Walljump is a very simple trick, as Watergirl walljump on the yellow platform and make it to the wooden platforms, Fireboy does not need to do anything here. Level 29 Walljump is very simple, once Fireboy can make it to the red pusher, just walljump out of the area and start standing on the white pusher. Category:Resource